


Hatchling

by WindWolf97



Series: Protected by Silver Wings [1]
Category: Black Clover
Genre: Abused Asta, Asta chosen by Silver Eagles, Asta doesn’t like to be touched, Asta has a dog, Asta has magic, Asta has panic attacks, Asta has scars, Asta is a year older then cannon, Cannon what’s Cannon, Im in college update date will be posted in notes, No Romantic Relationships ever, No beta will die like men, Protective Nozel Silva, Protective Silver Eagles, Sporadic Updates, This is Freeform I think?, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWolf97/pseuds/WindWolf97
Summary: Asta the Earth Shaker , strong , proud , noble , powerful are words that have been used to describe this member of the Silver Eagles that has proved himself over and over to his Captain and Squad mates that stand be side him . He was a gifted and wanted comrade on any mission . Discussed plans with his captain serving has his right hand . This is the Asta known and renowned by all the Wizard Knight Squads .That is the Asta of today . This story doesn’t focus on that Asta but the Asta of old . The starved , scared , abused Asta that showed up to the Wizard Knight selection test with out a hope of being chosen by any of the squads . The Asta of the past.
Relationships: Asta & Nebra Silva, Asta & Nozel Silva, Asta & Silver Eagles Ensemble (Black Clover), Asta & Soild Silva, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Wizard Knights Squad Captians
Series: Protected by Silver Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. A glance into the future

Asta picks up his glass and takes a deep shallow of the whiskey he had poured himself and thinks ‘ I can’t believe it’s been five years to the day I was chosen by Nozel . Not only was I a peasant chosen by the Silver Eagles that before that only took nobles . I didn’t think I would be chosen at all and was prepared to leave and never come back after that day to escape my past if I hadn’t been chosen .’ A knock on his door shakes him from his thought and he hears “ Asta can I come in ?” From the man that gave him a chance , saved him because he saw something in Asta that no one else had ever seen in life before that . Saw something even Asta at that point didn’t now he had . “ Of course Nozel your always welcome here and don’t need to ask permission .”

The door opens and a man walks in then he begins to speak “ I may always be welcome in your rooms as you say Asta . However I will never barge into your room with out permission unless there is a emergency. I trust you know the reasons why .?” He finishes speaking then looks at me expectantly waiting for me to list them which had became the norm after the first time we had this conversation . I sighed then began “ because this is my private area and I have the right to grant or deny entry to who ever I wish , you are not going to barge in to a place I have been know to sleep with out aid ,and you are not going to take on of my safe places from me because there is a few of them a it is .” I lift my glass and take a drink as he takes a seat across from me and broadcasting his movements he pours himself a glass of whiskey . Then I ask “ Is that what you wanted to hear Nozel ?” Knowing that it was the tenth time we’ve had the same conversation in the past five years it was . “ It was indeed , maybe one day it will sink into your head and we won’t need to repeat it again .” Nozel finished speaking then took a sip of his whiskey then set the glass down on the table in front of him still broadcasting his movement . 

Feeling fed up with it and having finished two glasses of whiskey and started on the third before Nozel had gotten there I yelled out “ Will you stop doing that you’ve never lifted a hand towards other then to help me stand or get me to a healer . I stopped thinking you would hurt me a long time ago .” As I panted trying to catch my breathe from the yelling I just did and sat down because I had apparently stood up at some point during my yelling . Nozel waited for me to calm down before he started to speak “ For many years it was necessary for all of us to do so . As you know because you said you stoped thinking I would hurt you along time ago not that you never thought I would hurt you . I don’t do it often these days I’m sure you noticed the decrees over the years you tend to have days were it necessary to do so today is one of them . It likely will be something you need done for you until the day you die and that’s all right if that’s what you need once in a while . “ After he finished speaking he looked me over and carefully reached in front of me and took my glass of whiskey and the bottle and put them out of reach along with his glass and poured us both water ,saying “ I think that is enough whiskey for now don’t you ?” I couldn’t find the words to speak so I just nodded my head and grabbed the water he poured for me .” 

“ Do you remember the first time you thought I was going to hit you in anger .” Nozel asked looking directly in my eyes “How could I forget that “ I tell him that moment was ingrained in mind as the one that said this could finally be the start of change . 

* It was the first meal after Asta had been taken to the Silver Eagles headquarters and he was sat along the other lower ranked silver eagles eating his meal. All of the sudden a hand reaches out to grab his plate to it . On reflex of having to defend his food he pulls back . The plate shattered onto the table . Nozel has started walking over at that point , when Asta saw him he raised his arm to defend his face and said “ I didn’t mean to please don’t hurt me “. Nozel looked at him then said for there was need to yell or even speak loudly because the room had gone silent in that moment . Nozel then focused on Asta and said follow then started to walked back to the table he had been eating at. Asta do so even if he would rather be any where else . Once they reached the table Nozel had been at Nozel grabbed a empty bowl and put two whole apples , unpeeled oranges and a banana in to it . Then told me to grab a pitcher of water and a single cup . Then lead me out of the dinning hall . Though the hall ways until we reached my room . We’re he said “ These are yours to keep in your room gesturing to the pitcher and cup along with the fruit bowl , when that are empty leave them in the hall way and they will be replaced . No one will enter your room with out permission . I will be telling them no is allowed to touch your plate unless given unharnessed verbal permission.”* 

Nozel said “good then you remember the rest of the beginning just as well . You have improved alot but you are not fully better and never will be this is not something that is fixed but you get better .” Remember how you got better .


	2. First Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of that years Wizards Knight’s selection examines . Before the examines the hopefuls are gathered in an arena to prepare for the examines and where the Wizard knight Squad captains get their first look at their potential new squad members . This is were the journey starts for Asta as he and Nozel get their first sights of each other .

Nozel cast his gaze of the crowd of applicants most of them had anywheres from ten to thirty anti magic birds flocking around them drawn to those with weaker magic . Those that had stronger magic has anywheres from five to ten of the birds around them and we’re trying to shoo them away to try to make them selfs seem stronger then they were . Pathetic he thought to himself as if that would work to keep the birds away if they were attracted to their lack of magic . He looked arena again just wanting it to get started already. When he saw a n  
applicant with only one anti magic bird anywhere near him and he seemed to be feeding the bird which was the reason it was sticking to him .

He appeared to be around 5’2 short for a male but looked to be on the younger side of applicants which the youngest of them would be fifth-teen the age one would revived their grimoire . So he was few years of growing ahead of him and was strong in magic it seemed but the clothes he was wearing obviously third hand or even four hand . A peasant , one that looked like he should be eating the bread he was feeding the bird resting on his hand . Appearance wise if he was cleaner and had more weight on him some might call him handsome . With his dark eyes and short silver hair but right now he was the opposite of the word with his baggie dirty clothes and how scrawny he looked like he hadn’t eaten a full meal in his entire life till this point no one would find him attractive .

Asta felt eyes staring at him and him alone out of all the other applicants , he was one of about 200 hundred who would find him that interesting to solely focus on him at that exact moment in time when they hadn’t even started to use magic yet , he knew he was powerful but no one else here at that moment did . So one where a pair of eyes so intently focused on him of all the others around . He spun in a circle slowly trying to find who in the crowd was staring . When he turned to the Wizard Knight Captain sits he found them . Siting back in chair like it was a thrown both feet firmly planted on the ground , hands folded in his lap , back straight like is was glue to a pole . Sat the captain of the Silver Eagles Nozel Silva staring directly at him and not focusing his attention anywhere else . Asta was even more confused then ever at moment then he had been in his life before . The Silver Eagles were a squad composed of nobility and had never even thought of letting a commoner in the squad . Nozel was a prince of the kingdom along with his siblings , what could he want with a commoner not just a commoner but a orphans , a abused orphan that was running from his past as far as way as he could get . Asta won’t back done so he meet Nozel’s black eyes meeting silver .

Interesting Nozel thought as the commoner began to spin he felt me staring he has very good situational awareness. To feel my eyes one him alone out of all the crowd that came to watch the selection . He stoped spinning and looked at the Wizard Knights Captain seats . He found me , Nozel looked back at the commoner he could see the emotions change from pride for having found the person staring to confusion . Probably wondering what a noble only squad would want with a commoner like him . Nozel wasn’t so sure himself at that moment all he knew is the boy had a huge amount of mana and good situational awareness to have found his target . Then the commoner did something surprising he meet Nozel’s gaze and kept it , as if to say I’m up to the challenge what have you got for me . Instead of immediately looking away like he was prey and Nozel was the predator. Like most commoners would have down when faced with a staring contest with a noble . Alright he’s earned his chance , his attitude and demeanor and earned him that but if he wanted a place along the elite of the elite he would have to earn it with his magic ability . It looked like his chance was about to start .

“Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention . The examines are about to start .” The Announcer tells the crowd gathered to be tested , the examines have three parts to them . First riding a broom stick to test you ability to control your mana . Then a targeting exam to show your strongest attack and element which could have a impact on the squad you are chosen by and thirdly the last exam a duel to show your magic in combat .” Now you know what the exams intale , impress me and you’ll have a place along the Silver Eagles , Nozel thought still staring in the commoners eyes . The commoner nodded his head has if saying he would impress Nozel the finally looked away to get ready for the first exam he was facing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it January 3rd yet no it is not . Am I updating anyway yes , yes I am welcome to what I will call unscheduled periodic updates . That will show up when I fell like it and have time between my college class which don’t start again till January 6th . So I’ve got some time .
> 
> Feel free to comment, book mark and add to the kudos count if you like . No pressure to . If you decided to comment till me what you like , what you dislike , what you like is going to happen next . Oh and please correct my spelling and grammar please . I’m a Computer Science major not English for a reason .
> 
> Next Scheduled Update : 1/03/2020  
Next Chapter title : The Tests   
Song of the Chapter : I drive you truck - Lee Brice (sometimes they fit the chapter , in this case I just like it and think you should give it a try .)
> 
> Till Next time   
Wolf


	3. The Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test for the Wizard Knights exam begin .

The first test is to see how will you can control your mana and your flight skills . Your first test is to take flight your ability to gain altitude and stay balanced determines your control of your mana . Flight must be maintained for five minutes . Find your brooms the test will begin on my mark .

Asta thinks to him self flight that’s easy I’ve been flying by my self since I was five years old . But the others weren’t allowed to learn to they were ten at the earliest so they didn’t get hurt . They hadn’t cared what would happen to Asta , they probably let him because they hoped he would fall and hurt himself or even die if he feel. He quickly shook himself from that line of thought he made to focus on the test which from the looks of it would be beginning any moment because all the applicants had a broom in their hand . He was proven right when the announcer spoke again “ Applicants ready and begin.” Asta wasted no time getting into the air and flying higher then all the other applicants . 

Nozel once again found his eyes drawn to the commoner in the ratty clothes with silver hair who was faster and higher the all the other applicants even if some some of the noble born were joining him at the altitude . The commoner then stood to balance on the broom while on the air . It was a move that took both ability and confidence to pull of . If you don’t have the ability or your trust in the ability to do so especially in midair you would fall . Nozel expected the commoner to adopt a smilie with his showing off but instead his face turned to a frown. Interesting Nozel thought its like he doesn’t see all the Wizard Knight Squad Captains watching himself after be pulled that stunt. He was acting like it wasn’t enough for any of the squads to start considering him.”

Asta was not happy with his performance as of now when the nobles joined him at his altitude he stood to try to draw ahead of them because he had to work harder because he was a commoner and unlikely to be chosen over those that are noble born . He needed to be better , stronger then all the others . He felled to realize all of the Wizard Knight Squad Captians were on him at that moment along with Nozel’s . He heard the announcer say the first test was ending and to come down out of the air to hear and await the start of the next test . The announcer then goes on to say “ The next year is a test of power each of you will send you strongest attack at a target and try to destroy it .” After the announcer finished speaking he stepped back to allow the test to to begin . Asta watched as people startled attacking the target . Most hitting the target but not breaking it even at all. Some managing to break pieces off it . A few people who’s spells had fizzed out and died before they had even reached the target . There was only one person that managed to destroy the target a noble with dark red hair that unleashed a powerful fire wolf , that bite chunks out of the target until it was destroyed . Then it was Asta’s turn he stepped out of the line , drawing his grimoire out of its holder for the first time revealing to all a a dusty brown book of an average size but that’s not what drew everyone’s attention to it on the plain for all to see was a four leaf clover . Rare powerful and there it was in the hands of a commoner . Asta flipped though the pages before deciding on a spell , Earths Split he calls out before a split appears in the earth speeding down the target range just before it reaches the target it spilt into three and destroyed three of the targets not just the one Asta had aimed at . He placed his grimoire back into the holder then walked away to lean on a Pilar with a frown on his face . 

Nozel tracks the commoner that has just surprised every one by pulling a four leaf clover grimoire . The only two he knew has one are William Vangance leader of the golden dawn and Julius the current Wizard King . Now this commoner had one . That settled it in Nozel’s mind he wanted him in the Silver Eagles and from the chatter he was hearing around him so did all the other Wizard Knight Squad Captians now . Because he had a four leaf clover grimoire . Because he was powerful . But they didn’t the lack of self worth , the lack of self esteem he was showing . Nozel could see after he showed off by standing on his broom in midair . He could see it now because as he leaned on the the Pilar after destroying three targets with one spell , but he had that frown plastered to his face to still like it was his default . Even has he petted a anti magic bird from earlier that Nozel realized was the one he had feed , he frowned . Strike what he said , one other captain noticed . Yami with his squad of rejects and misfits he would notice it better then anyone having to deal with it on the daily bases . Nozel could tell he also wanted to the holder of the four leaf clover grimoire not for the power that was clear on his face but to help the young man . To bad for Yami that I had seen him first and he seems drawn to me as well . When I make the offer he will chose the Silver Eagles .

The announcer called out the third and final test is a test of combat skill pair up and prepare for the test . Asta looks around the other applicants after the announcer finished speaking trying to find some one when he was approached by a male with dark red hair that if it had been loose would have went past his shoulders but instead hung half down his neck in braids. He was a foot taller the Asta and appeared to have at least two years on him . He then spoke “ I am Kane Ozami , as the only other applicant to break fully at least one target. Will you pair with me .” I had to think about be fore responding “ My name is Asta, just Asta and I will pair with you.”

First fight Kane Ozami verse Asta from Hage Village , wielder of the four leaf clover grimoire. The announcer calls out . Kane flips open his grimoire about half way open and calls out Ashen Wolf pack which sends out multiple wolfs made of fire and ash that he used to destroy his target . Asta counters by calling out Earths Protection which brought up a wall of earth that stoped the pack of wolfs in its tracks . Then Asta went on the offensive and brought out earth daggers summoning stone blades to his hands , then leapt at Kane flattening him to the ground and placing one dagger at his throat . Kane calls out “ I concede “ . The announcer calls out winner by forfeit , Asta .” Asta helps Kane stand then shakes his hand .

Nozel looks at Asta who just helped his opponent stand and was laughing and shaking his hand . He had skill , talent power and wasn’t afraid to show his kindness to people . He would be prefect for the Silver Eagles . He would select him as one of the silver Eagles new knights for this year .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I , it’s not January 3rd like I planned but the 22nd sometimes plans go wrong . I started a new quarter in college and spent the weekend getting ready for it . I’m writing most of this while I wait for my 10:00 am class .
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment , kudos , bookmark or subscribe to the series , I promise it will be worth the ride .
> 
> Next scheduled update :2/5/2020  
Song of the Chapter : Believer Imagine Dragon  
Next Chapter Title : Chosen
> 
> Till next time  
Wolf


	4. Authors Note Important

Due to Fanfiction Pocket Library app which charges money for People to read on it . As access to unlocked stories on ao3 . So like many other writers I am locking my stories to unregistered readers , so if you are a guest reader and would like to continue reading, please make an account .

Till next till  
Wolf 

P.S : I’ve been super busy with school , I promise a long update by 2/29/2020 . So be on the look at for that . Thank you for understanding .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first Chapter of Hatchling I’ve had this idea for a while and am exited to get it out to you .
> 
> Please feel free to book mark , save for later , give a kudos or comment down below but no pressure to the chapters will come anyway .
> 
> I ask you go read my profile for a little about me that is important for your continued reading of my works.
> 
> Next Scheduled update : 1/3/2020  
Next Chapter Title : First Sights  
Song of the Chapter: Sleeping with Sirens “ Legends”
> 
> Tell next time  
Wolf


End file.
